In recent years, many of car navigation systems which have become widespread not only show a current position on a map but also show previously registered stores, gas stations and the like on the map.
There are services for providing advertisements provided by advertisement sponsors to general users using the Internet (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 2756483).
There are employed many systems for displaying information which matches to preset selection criteria from registered information on a terminal of a person who registered the information (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-222645).
However, services which can be displayed in the current car navigation system are not provided in accordance with hobby or taste of the user, and information suitable for weather or season is not provided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a data-providing service system which provides music suitable for a purpose, a place or a season at the time of utilization, or which displays a restaurant or a roomage suitable for hobby and taste of a user.
It is another object of the invention to allow a user to obtain content information peculiar to that area utilizing a terminal installed in each place.